


宠妃

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	宠妃

黎簇跟着吴邪、吴邪他男人一伙人下墓，差点被王胖子一屁股敦死。

“你丫嫌胖爷敦实？”王胖子威胁地把黎簇揉成了鸡窝头，一脚蹬他屁股上。  
吴邪手扶在张起灵身上看热闹，想着这么多人一起下斗，不会出什么问题。  
没想到黎簇一个没站稳，手扶了一下墙，触动了什么机关，墓道里出现一个洞，黎簇掉了下去。  
黎簇掉下去的时候心想：死胖子，总有一天给你还回来！

黎簇一睁开眼睛，发现自己穿越了，还没等他哀悼自己电脑里1个T的钙片种子，他就被一个长着他爸脸的古人拉着手“儿啊，逃避不是办法，接秀男的轿子已经快到了，赶紧收拾一下，去选秀吧。”  
黎簇当时就懵了，下意识一手掏裤裆，确认自己大兄弟还在，没少什么零件，那选秀是什么意思？  
他“爹”一脸欲言又止，还是让人给他梳洗，黎簇脑袋一抽一抽地疼，梳洗的时候接收了原主的记忆。

原来这个世界像许多耽美肉文一样，是有ABO之分的，A即乾元，B即中庸，O即坤泽。  
要按一般的套路，那肯定是乾元为尊坤泽为卑，乾元能标记很多坤泽，坤泽只能被一个乾元标记，被锁在屋里，被肏得哭唧唧。  
但是，这个世界不按套路来，经过几次大规模坤泽反抗乾元压迫的运动，坤泽可以通过药物和针灸等一系列手段，让坤泽可以和多个乾元交合，基本上做到了乾坤平权。  
但是，西启这个国家，有个奇葩的法律，就是：国君必须是坤泽。  
因为西启历史上，出现过很多次，乾元皇帝被绿，孩子都不是皇室血脉，只能从宗室找继承人的惨案。  
所以规定皇帝只能是坤泽，至少能保证孩子是姓容的。宫中秀男都是乾元，按照彤史判定谁把皇帝肚子肏大的，谁是皇子的生父。

这什么人间疾苦？  
黎簇吐槽道，他这具身体是乾元，倒是符合自己只做一的原则，但是他是打算找个爱人，一心一意啊！跟其他一号分享一个零号？他做不到啊！  
而且当今的皇帝陛下，容齐据说已经二十四了，没被乾元肏过，据说是有隐疾，无法挨肏，而且为人冷酷无情，对待乾元非常暴虐。据说上一届秀男，已经死的死，残的残，只剩下一两个，老实得和鹌鹑一样，缩在自己的宫里。  
而且皇帝非常小气！居然让他们自己支付开销！没有月例这种东西。  
这届选秀，要求四品官以上的，家中未婚乾元都要参加。下旨开始到选秀结束，不允许那些名单上的秀男订婚成亲。  
原主就是为了逃避选秀，翻墙逃跑的时候，不小心摔下来，芯子才换成了自己。如果不参与选秀，原主是要子承父业做将军的，哪里忍得了做皇帝的男人？

验身的环节，一脱衣服，黎簇算是服了那些为逃避选秀，自残划伤胳膊腿的哥们儿。  
到了脱裤子的时候，黎簇那沉甸甸的巨硕引起了内侍的注意，非让他把自己撸硬了然后量尺寸。  
黎簇穿越来前已经大学毕业，现在原主的身体只有十七八岁，肯定能再长长，不愧是乾元，胯下巨物不是一般的大！  
黎簇心想，皇帝陛下身体不好，肏不得，那自己这尺寸肯定是不能入选的，不然一代皇帝，被乾元肏死在床上，那可是皇室丑闻了。

结果，黎簇捧着刻有他家世名字的牌子，站在秀男队伍的第一位。  
凑的太近，他都听见帘子后内侍对皇帝介绍他“极品宝器，绝非俗物”。  
呵呵→_→又不给肏，要那么大的干什么？  
容齐开口说话了，他的声音低缓温润，间杂着一两声低咳，让黎簇越发想看看容齐的样子。  
容齐简单地说了几句，然后开始挨个考察秀男的学识品性。黎簇怕自己瞎答，被这个暴虐的君主砍头，容齐问什么他就老老实实答什么。  
等到后面的秀男答话的时候，黎簇就知道自己太天真了，秀男们不遗余力地装智障，一个个被撂牌子，最终只剩下黎簇一个人。

选秀的最后一关是才艺展示，黎簇想着刚才那几个秀男一脸“牺牲你一个，幸福千万家”的神情，心一横，决定吓退容齐。  
他穿着大红大紫的裙子，抹着夸张的胭脂，说要给容齐跳惊鸿舞，然后踩着惊鸿舞的曲子，魔性地跳了个恶搞版的《极乐净土》，还对着帘幕的方向抛媚眼，看他不把皇帝恶心到撵他走！  
本以为容齐会把他撵出去，没想到，帘幕后面，容齐鼓掌了“很好。”两边内侍掀开帘子，容齐迈步出来，站在黎簇身前，上下打量着他，满脸写着：“你引起了朕的注意。”  
黎簇呆呆地看着容齐，心里狂喊：我可以！这个皇帝也太好看了吧！

黎簇回到府邸等待封号，容齐想起他的时候，嘴边挂了一丝笑意，提笔写下“丽”字，在位份上顿了顿。  
“宫中只有二位君侍，其余的位份都空着呢。”内侍一看就知道容齐在犹豫什么，结果容齐大笔一挥，定了君侍的位份“没确定他是不是太后的人之前，不能让他恃宠而骄。”  
古时候没有平角内裤，也没有现代富有弹性的材质，亵裤只是防磨的，黎簇一跳舞，性器就随着身体摆动，裆下甩出来轮廓。  
分明……分明是在勾引朕！不知廉耻！容齐咳嗽了几声，内侍奉上茶劝道“陛下还是早日招幸位君侍吧，总这样拖着不是办法，坤泽的身体哪能少了乾元？您不是挺喜欢丽君侍么？”  
“朕，乃西启之主，哪是能随便将就的人？”容齐摆摆手，喝了抑制坤泽信期的药，缓了缓“他倒是不怕朕，倘若他不是母后派来的，朕为他生个孩子也无妨。”容齐想着黎簇傻乎乎看着自己的样子，露出来一个笑容，他很期待啊。

黎簇入宫第一个月，就没见过容齐一面，没有月例，一切都要自己花钱置办，连宫室修缮都是自己负责，真不知道皇帝是不是想要个免费长工。  
好在他跟着吴邪混那么长时间，会做不少工具，倒也没过得太艰难，除了无聊都挺好。  
黎簇不知道的是，容齐经常半夜来，趁他睡着来看他，对他折腾的那些工具颇有兴趣，他也查了黎簇，认定他不是傅鸢的人。  
虽然准备“宠幸”黎簇，但是西启皇帝陛下认为，自己和黎簇的开始，需要一个华丽的仪式感。

于是，黎簇终于按捺不住出门溜达的时候，莫名其妙在太液池边摔倒了，眼看要掉进湖里，突然腰上一紧，他被人揽住了腰，直接飞到了湖心亭上。  
“你没事吧，怎么连路都走不好？”容齐淡然自若地放下黎簇，语气里淡淡的嫌弃，好像刚才在暗处，拿石子砸黎簇小腿，害黎簇摔倒的人不是他一样。  
黎簇落地的时候，脑子还是懵的，鼻尖萦绕着青梅香，是他刚才脸埋在容齐身上嗅到的信香，刚才带他飞的人是……  
“陛下？”黎簇马上立正站好，犹豫自己应该是拱手鞠躬还是下跪行礼，结果一这么耽搁，就尴尬地发现，自己盯着容齐看了半天。

黎簇心里咯噔一下：完了完了，该不会是要砍了我吧？  
他可是听说，之前容齐刚登基的时候，选秀过一次，但是有乾元仗着信香压制，企图强暴容齐，结果被容齐当场砍了！还有个被容齐的信香吸引，没把持住，被容齐打残了！  
有对着容齐说骚话，试图跟他调情的，被容齐阉了……  
总之，容齐是个恐怖大魔王！

容齐看着跟他一般高的少年，有点担忧，是不是刚才把他吓傻了？不是吧？这个小子之前明明很胆大的，都敢对他跳艳舞。  
难道，是我的出场方式不对？  
本来打算今天招黎簇侍寝的容齐郁闷地走了。

接下来黎簇发现自己的伙食、物资变好了，虽然还是自己掏钱，但是原先一斤被扣半斤的肉 变成了一斤半，时不时有特价的海鲜，少量的冰块变成一盆一盆的。  
更离奇的是，时不时捡到没处去的内侍，被他慰问几句就要为他赴汤蹈火！？而且还真的很能干！工作积极性很高。  
一个月至少偶遇容齐七八回，就算他宅在宫里，容齐也能轻功翻进来“朕看此处花开得正好，进来折一支，没想到是丽君侍的地方，不如朕……”  
“臣惶恐。”黎簇就学会了这么一句，然后就跟木头人一样，弄得容齐很郁闷，恨不得捏着他的下巴：不要对着朕欲迎还拒！

接下来几个月，黎簇成功被容齐喂得窜高不少，他算是回过味来了，他这是主角光环啊！皇帝这是在宠他！他想起来胖子无聊的时候看的某清宫剧，自己这是拿了宠妃的剧本啊！  
前面等着自己的，肯定是三千宠爱在一身，三千怨恨也在一身！然后是陷害！小产……等一下，孩子会在皇帝身体里，我好像挺安全？

黎簇漫无目的地走着，不知不觉迷路了，附近连个人都没有，都没处问路去。  
直到他闻见一股清冽的酒香，还有隐隐约约的酸甜果香，看着这里宫室偏僻简陋，想必不是什么大人物住的地方，进去问路应该没问题。  
黎簇翻过一道又一道的宫墙，香味越来越浓烈，却始终没有找到人，酒香都熏得他有点醉了，果香就像那天容齐的……

容齐！？  
黎簇翻过又一道墙后，看到月光下衣不蔽体的容齐，躺在院中的垫子上，大张着双腿呻吟。他胯间的性器勃起了，容齐握着水红色的一根自渎，股间的蜜洞湿滑一片。  
黎簇感觉他控制不了自己了，乾元的本能压过一切，精虫上脑完全不会给他控制权，他走向容齐，一边走一边扒自己的衣裤。  
容齐嗅到乾元的气味，像只知道交媾的淫兽一样，爬了起来蹭到黎簇身边，晃动着屁股希望黎簇能插进来。  
这段时间的信期，容齐都是躲在这里，幻想着黎簇的尺寸自渎，想象着那样雄伟无比的巨物，会把自己插得后穴不断流水，前面的肉棍随着黎簇的肏弄，晃动着甩来甩去，一直被肏着穴里的淫肉，爽到射精。  
他是西启之主，理应享受最好的。

黎簇握着粗壮的性器，按着容齐的后腰就要往他穴里塞，容齐的腰因为坤泽的信期变得柔软不已，黎簇的手一按，腰就塌陷下去，屁股高高地撅着。  
黎簇挺着性器贴了上去，一手搂住容齐的腰，一手握着粗壮的性器，用饱胀的龟头去戳容齐的穴口。  
渴望着乾元的穴肉努力地放松，容齐低吟着“太大了……”他想要让黎簇进入他的身体，坤泽的信期太难耐，腹中腔道又酸又痒，渴望着被进入被撑开被填满，现在止痒的东西就在他下体磨蹭，却迟迟不进来。  
“大也要吃。”黎簇亲吻容齐的背，隔着衣服，容齐也能感受到这是一个充满炽热情欲的吻，他被烫到了，黎簇的信香是茶香，明明应该清幽的香气，却霸道地席卷着他的神志。  
黎簇嫌容齐的衣服碍事，直接把后面一直到腰那里的衣服都撕了，看上去就像容齐故意露着屁股给他肏一样。容齐羞耻地缩了一下穴肉，就像用穴口亲了黎簇的龟头一样，激得黎簇用手指给容齐扩张，等不及要按着他大干一场了。

肠肉和容齐本人一点都不像，又软嫩又热情，紧紧含着黎簇的手指，撒娇一样吮着，试图把手指再吞深一点，给自己止痒，粘人得很。  
容齐本就在信期，小穴饥渴难耐，黎簇又是他幻想了几个月的对象，现在他的肉体就贴在自己身上，这让容齐不禁摇着屁股，命令黎簇快一点。  
容齐的屁股这么一晃，黎簇的手指还在里面开拓，立即就在他肠壁搅弄了一圈，搅得水声涟涟，粘稠的淫液滴滴答答顺着黎簇的手往下流，流了他一手青梅酒香的骚水。  
黎簇觉得可以了，提枪就上，握着自己的性器，湿滑的淫水抹在自己的大鸟上，有了淫水的润滑，他肏得非常顺利，严丝合缝地插了进去，重重捣在容齐的淫肉上，又往里深入，企图把卵蛋也塞进去，撞击着孕腔的入口。  
容齐呻吟起来，后入这个体位虽然对于坤泽的第一次相对轻松，但是仅仅是进入而已，真正干起来，反而会很辛苦，因为太深了。  
他做管了发号施令的人，命令黎簇退出来，他要换个姿势享受黎簇的伺候。  
然而此时，黎簇趴在他身上爽得脑中一片空白，以为自己的性器插进了软嫩的蛋羹里，一动就要搅碎了，不敢动弹。他没想到，容齐这样看起来冷若冰霜的大魔头，居然身体里这么软嫩温热，舒服得简直不想拔出来。  
仅仅是被容齐的穴肉包裹，黎簇就已经爽得头皮发麻，不知道动起来是什么销魂滋味。黎簇空着的那只手“啪”一下拍打容齐的屁股，容齐清瘦，但是屁股翘得简直是故意勾引人，手感也好，就像动画效果里的布丁一样，白里透粉，抹上淫水，经过清辉照映，有种半透明的错觉，一巴掌下去颤巍巍地抖动，还不担心拍碎了。  
这个手感让人上瘾，而且每一巴掌，容齐都会缩紧一下肠肉，这一缩一张，就和在舔弄他的性器一样，黎簇着迷一样不停地击打这一边，对于容齐的命令置若罔闻。

容齐刚被打屁股的时候，很愤怒，作为西启之主，先帝唯一的坤泽子嗣，他从小到大都没被打过，就连他母后，也没撕破脸到动手。  
现在，他居然被一个比自己小六七岁的乾元，箍住腰，一边插着穴一边打屁股。容齐简直要气晕过去了！  
后穴的满足饱胀是真实的，被打屁股的痛感下隐藏着麻痒与爽，容齐羞耻得发现自己的另一半屁股在抗议，被黎簇拍打的地方好舒服，那边也想要……  
容齐不知道自己已经叫出了声，大叫着说出自己的诉求，黎簇被他夹得爽利，奖赏一般，握着容齐的腰，就着插入的姿势，把人翻了过来，巨大的肉柱在容齐肉穴里翻了个身，黎簇拍打着他另一半屁股。性器把容齐身体里的敏感点都揩了一边，带来不啻于地龙翻身一样的震颤，容齐被他硬生生又打又肏给插射了。

黎簇学着之前看过的钙片，就这么虚趴在容齐身上，没有将性器拔出来，被容齐高潮中的肠道裹得再舒爽，都没有继续动。而是将脸凑上去，与容齐唇舌交缠，容齐高潮中本不想理他，可黎簇眼巴巴的模样看着让人心痒痒。  
黎簇长了一张好皮相，让容齐乐意疼他，放纵着他小狗一样在自己脸上乱啃。等容齐缓过来了，便抬起腿蹭弄黎簇的腰，示意他应该继续肏了，坤泽的信期，唯有乾元的浓精射进孕腔里，才能从情欲的折磨中解脱。  
黎簇得了容齐的暗示，兴奋地抱起容齐两条腿，让容齐的腰着地，屁股悬空着，全靠黎簇扛着他的腿，和插在穴里的肉棒固定。  
黎簇跪坐着，把容齐的一双腿当做车把，握紧了就开始横冲直撞，挺动着公狗腰，粗长的性器退出来一节又重重肏回去。  
肏动和之前整根性器被容齐的嫩肉裹吮不一样，是两种不同的快感，黎簇说不上自己更喜欢哪一个，只觉得爽到想把子孙袋也肏进容齐身体里面，恨不得长在容齐里面。  
黎簇用这个体位，折腾了容齐一会，重新熟悉了一下容齐的肉穴，深深浅浅地攻击着容齐的敏感处，直肏得容齐欲仙欲死。  
重重地捣了几十下，爽得容齐的手都不知道往哪里放，一会撕扯自己所剩无几的衣物，一会去抓挠身下的垫子，黎簇哄着他用手掰开自己的屁股，承诺给他更刺激的快感。  
被肏没了神志的容齐，真的乖乖去掰开自己的屁股，黎簇也信守承诺，又快又猛地抽插几回，一次次对着孕腔口发起进攻，腔口的细缝喷出来水，容齐被快感淹没，仰着头呻吟，眼角流着泪，身上泛出桃花色，青梅酒香越发浓郁，两个人都有些醺醺然。

容齐又硬了起来，他觉得自己要被黎簇榨干了，不仅前面出精水，后面也在流淫水，干渴得像离了水的鱼。容齐挣扎两下，被黎簇强行拖回来，按在身下肏个不停，他好不容易攻开了容齐的孕腔口，怎么可能放任到手的猎物逃走？  
乾元的本能让他在容齐体内成结，紧紧锁住容齐的孕腔，胀痛和舒爽矛盾得刺激着容齐，让他的大腿根不停地抽搐，大腿内侧被撞击到红肿，黎簇的阴毛扫上去，带来刺痛和瘙痒。  
黎簇像是力竭一样，趴了下来，脸埋在容齐的胸口拱来拱去，找奶喝一样叼住一侧乳头，舌头不停地扫过乳孔，口水氤湿了容齐的胸口，黎簇使坏一样，松开正舒爽的乳头，在他胸口上不停地亲吻“陛下，溢奶了。”  
容齐觉得自己好像真的被肏怀孕了，胸口溢出来奶，他的手摸上了自己的小腹，那里被黎簇的鸡巴撑出来一个形状，还会动，就像个孩子一样。容齐心里一激动，肠肉绞了黎簇一下，孕腔里的吸力大得惊人，黎簇低吼着射了容齐一肚子，黎簇也泄了出来，溅了黎簇一身。

“腥的，你尝尝。”黎簇随手抹了一把，伸出舌头舔了一下，与容齐接吻着把精液渡到容齐嘴里，容齐怎么可能吃自己这种东西，当即要吐出来，却让黎簇使着坏给喂了进去“是不是很浓？陛下这是很久没有射了？”黎簇揉搓着容齐刚射完，敏感到不行的性器“难道没有又粗又大的鸡巴肏，陛下就射不出来吗？”  
“你……放肆！”容齐抬手揪住黎簇的领子，双腿夹紧黎簇的腰，腰背发力，试图翻身把黎簇压在底下，但是他忘了，黎簇还插在他里面，而且他被黎簇猛肏了一顿，腰酸软得使不上力气，所以……  
黎簇眨巴眨巴眼睛，不明白为什么刚才暴怒的容齐揪着他的领子，猛地凑过来在自己嘴上亲了一口，又躺下愤愤地扭过脸，脸上泛着诱人的红晕。  
容齐自暴自弃一样，大张着腿，股间含着黎簇的性器，侧着脸装死，他刚才想翻身把黎簇推倒，结果不但失败了，抬起上半身的时候，不小心嘴撞到黎簇的嘴了，做的和凶巴巴揪住他领子，就为了亲他一口一样。  
黎簇心里一动：他这是喜欢我？

“陛下，您这样，看得臣又硬了。”黎簇贪婪地看着容齐侧着脸，脸上泛着红晕的样子，凑上去亲吻容齐。容齐被他这么深吻，搅弄着舌头，信期再一次躁动起来，穴肉又开始挤压按揉黎簇的性器，企图让他再肏干自己一顿。黎簇插在容齐身体里的性器又蠢蠢欲动起来，缓缓抽动，发出粘腻湿润的声音，像是铁犁破开化冻的春泥，为即将孕育的生命做打算。  
“还不快点！”容齐耸动着屁股，催促黎簇坤泽的信期，从来不是一次就能解决的，尤其容齐是第一次，更为难缠。  
黎簇这次是把容齐一条腿抗在肩上，让他侧身挨肏，他跪坐在容齐双腿间，肏了一会觉得不过瘾，拍拍容齐的屁股，把他翻了过来，让他跪趴着，翘起屁股，他揉着容齐的肚子，压了几下，之前射进去的精水混着淫水受到挤压，想往外排却被黎簇的鸡巴堵住，一次次猛插，只能被捣成粘腻的泡沫堆积在二人相交的地方。

黎簇肏了容齐半夜，一直到天色将明，两个人都在享受着高潮的余韵。  
容齐嫌黎簇把他肏的腰酸，命令黎簇给自己揉腰，黎簇一边按摩着，一边心猿意马，凑近了容齐的脖颈，对着散发着青梅酒香最浓郁的地方咬了下去，容齐一哆嗦，大惊之下挣扎起来“你大胆！住口！放肆！谁让你咬的？！”  
黎簇不明所以，他看过的ABO小黄文，不都是肏完了要咬一口吗？难道这个世界有什么特别的禁忌？  
容齐转身，捂着后颈，红着眼睛瞪向黎簇恨恨道“你死定了！”说完就爬起来，拖着满是爱痕的身体挪进屋里，把黎簇关外面了。

黎簇想了半天也没想明白容齐为什么不高兴，怎么就爽完了连裤子都没穿就不认人了呢？难道是肏轻了，让他还能走，所以不高兴了？  
但是当务之急就是保住小命，黎簇展开了头脑风暴：强啪了皇帝，会有什么后果？不对，不算强啪，容齐差点榨干他，再怎么说也算合奸……  
但是容齐那家伙，看着就不像讲理的人，为了保住脑袋，他必须做点什么。  
《一千零一夜》里面那个阿拉伯皇后是靠讲故事吸引国王，保住了小命，那他可以靠睡服了容齐，让他没有自己就茶饭不思！  
但是这个太慢了，万一明天一早，容齐就要阉了他，或者砍了他怎么办？  
黎簇脑中灵光一现，有了个主意。

肏完了把人丢这里就跑，这不是黎簇的风格，黎簇找了个房间睡了一小会儿，就听见宫门打开，内侍惊呼的声音。  
“丽君侍？”内侍几乎吓傻了，看着院中淫靡的痕迹，和本不该出现在这里的黎簇，立刻知道发生了什么，吓得面无人色“您……您与陛下……”  
黎簇把自己的疑惑说了一下，他不知道容齐昨天为什么生气，内侍同情地看着他，跟他说了西启皇室的规矩：皇帝贵为西启之主，怎能被某一个乾元彻底标记？黎簇这下死定了。  
容齐早在宫门打开时就惊醒了，他被黎簇肏得很爽，他的孕腔里都是容齐的精水，被喂得很饱，连被黎簇咬破腺体标记，他都没那么生气了。  
但是好面子的皇帝还是要吓唬这个不知天高地厚的崽子一下，他推开门走出来“丽君侍，你可知罪？”  
黎簇嘴上说着“臣万死，愿将功折罪。”心里却暗道：吃了我一肚子精水，就是我的人了，想让别的乾元肏，我就在那之前先让你对我上瘾。

黎簇折了树枝，在地上画了个连弓弩的示意图，容齐果真感兴趣了，黎簇趁机道“臣没事就喜欢研究这些，以后会做出更多的武器！还请陛下给臣报国的机会。”  
容齐虽然对黎簇脑中的东西无比激动，但是他脸上表现的很是嫌弃“朕怎么知道，你以后能做什么？谁知道你是不是为了脱罪，诓骗于朕？”  
“臣可以先回宫拿一些臣以前做的小工具，也可以现在就给陛下画一些图！”黎簇心想容齐真是个容扒皮，想要的还挺多！  
容齐脸上已经绷不住笑了“好，很好，传朕旨意，丽君侍侍奉有功，升为丽君，赏银百两。”  
黎簇惊愕抬头，看到了容齐的笑脸，这才明白他被套路了“你玩我！？”他刚愤愤不平地要和容齐讨个说法，就被容齐的“蠢就活该被朕玩”的眼神劝退了。

坤泽的信期，一次一般持续三至五天，这几天都是黎簇陪着容齐过的，他自认为不是吃亏的人，为了回本，把容齐都肏透了。甚至于信期结束了，黎簇一贴过来，容齐也会习惯性地分开腿，耸动着屁股贴到黎簇跨上。  
这个认识让容齐觉得自己不能这么宠黎簇了，一国之君，不能被一个“宠妃”左右。  
容齐到其他两个君侍宫中转了一圈，怎么看怎么不顺眼，下令把他们放出宫，又回到黎簇身边，吃黎簇给他做的新奇点心。

不出月余，太医诊断，容齐有孕了。  
容齐一共就“招幸”过黎簇一个乾元，孩子的生父是谁，一目了然。  
私下里大家都在说，黎簇不愧是将门出身，居然真的把皇帝肚子搞大了。也有脑子活络的，意识到陛下不是不能肏，只是之前没被开发过，不知道乾元的好处。

容乐知道她皇兄有孕，特地入宫来看看，是什么样的乾元能让他皇兄心动，居然遣散了后宫！就看见了对着太湖石排练的黎簇。  
“自我入宫以来啊，就独得陛下恩宠，我劝他雨露均沾啊，他就是不听，就宠我，就宠我……”黎簇对着太湖石，把它当做假想敌，他可是记得宫里有其他乾元的，容齐都揣了自己的崽儿，还有些老家伙劝他广纳后宫。  
容乐一看：皇兄怎么就看上这么个傻子呢？刚准备上前搭讪，就看见容齐就站在黎簇背后的假山上，一脸宠溺傻孩子的表情。

坤泽孕期，对乾元的的需求会变大，尤其是渐渐显怀之后，容齐干脆把黎簇挪进自己寝宫，需要的时候就让黎簇干他一场。  
容齐躺在床上，摆弄着黎簇给他做的东西玩，身上只有一件薄而透的纱衣，黎簇劝他不穿来着，反正情潮上涌的时候要撕了去。但是要面子的皇帝陛下，还是不愿意裸奔的，即使黎簇把侍候的宫人都赶走了，宫里只有他们俩。  
今天黎簇说给他做新奇玩意，有孕后，容齐的胃口并没有什么变化，可黎簇总觉得容齐吃的少了，变着法子给他做吃的。

容齐转动着黎簇给他做的魔方，没注意黎簇已经进来了，还握住了他的脚踝，从小腿内侧一路亲到了大腿根“唔……什么东西？”  
容齐觉得大腿根部一阵冰凉，不禁张大了腿，试图躲开冰凉湿滑的东西，但是那东西贴上了他的会阴，在他敏感的私处游走。  
容齐抬起头，隆起的腹部阻挡了他的视线，只能看见黎簇埋首在他腿间。他试图坐起来，下一刻，那个被自己体温暖了的东西就抵上了容齐的后穴，容齐受不了这种未知的恐惧，抬脚踢了黎簇一下。  
那东西在容齐后穴顶了一下，就被压碎了“哎呀，碎了。”黎簇撇撇嘴，他从床榻边的春凳上端起来一个盘子，上面有几枚乳白色，半透明的糕点，散发着牛乳的香甜，一晃还颤巍巍的“来，尝尝。”  
容齐刚想伸手拿，就被黎簇拦下来“这个技术不成熟，容易碎，直接用嘴吸。”  
容齐也不疑有他，凑过去用嘴直接吃，果真是冰冰凉凉入口即化，如同之前黎簇弄得豆花一样，只是没有豆腥味。容齐矜持道“尚可，这就是你说的新奇玩意？朕也没觉得稀奇。”  
“稀奇的不是这奶冻，是怎么吃，更可口。”黎簇总有折腾他的鬼点子，容齐自然理所应当地往情色上想，脚趾蜷了蜷，耳朵红了“你又想怎么？”

“我……”黎簇一看容齐想歪了，瞬间想到了新的玩法，让容齐躺下，叼了一个奶冻，解开容齐的前襟，把奶冻放在容齐胸口，故意盖在一边小豆豆上。  
容齐不仅是肚子大了起来，平坦的胸也开始胀痛，但是任黎簇怎么内射，怎么猛插他，容齐的乳头就是吸不出奶水来，有的坤泽刚怀上就能被肏出奶的，可见容齐并不是奶水充沛的体质。  
“别……别放这里……”容齐推了推黎簇伏在他胸口的脑袋，黎簇很“听话”地用嘴推着奶冻，挪到容齐的肚子上，在上面画着圈，最终停在肚脐上。  
“嘿，乖儿子，我又要肏你爹爹了，多给他通通穴，方便你出来。”黎簇摸着容齐的肚子，跟里面的孩子打招呼。  
“你……无耻，不要带上我。”容齐有些羞恼，黎簇每次肏他，都要和腹中宝宝打招呼，说的好像想让孩子知道，他父皇在发浪，勾引着乾元肏一样。  
黎簇在容齐身上玩了一会奶冻，最后含着在他敏感部位玩了半天的奶冻，嘴对嘴喂给容齐。这才开始一边替容齐口交，一边开拓他的后穴。  
容齐自从肚子隆起来，下体一直是半勃起状态，因为孩子压到了坤泽体内的敏感点，让坤泽时时刻刻想被插穴。黎簇没有碰肉棒，而是用唇舌戏弄着一颗卵蛋，手指去扩张容齐的后穴，很快容齐就完全勃起了。  
“那边……也弄一下……”容齐低低出声，黎簇只含弄一边，让容齐忍不住命令他也照顾另一边，黎簇坏心眼地追问“那边是什么？陛下不说清楚，臣怎么让陛下舒服？”

黎簇就逗了容齐一小会，就让他侧过身来，自己贴着他的后背，对着湿软小穴慢慢插了进去，手护着容齐的肚子，在高热敏感的肉套子里抽动着性器。  
即使太医说坤泽耐肏，揣了崽子也可以肏，多肏几次对坤泽也好，孕期的坤泽最是渴望乾元精水和气息的。黎簇还是不敢像以前一样狂插容齐的屁股，他觉得容齐为了他揣个崽子已经够辛苦了，再狂野地奸淫他，那也太不是东西了。  
所以容齐有孕后，都是他主动邀请黎簇，黎簇才会扶着他的肚子，一点点在他穴里研磨，反倒这样更难耐。  
“再深点……”容齐绞了一下后穴，黎簇简直把自己当易碎品！他肏不进深处，容齐得不到满足，焦躁地抓起黎簇护在自己小腹的手，放在嘴边咬着，又心疼一样亲亲舔舔。  
黎簇虽然知道容齐想让他用力插，但是他怕自己顶进孕腔，碰到他们的孩子，到时候容齐不舒服。只是小心翼翼地在里面探索，茎头都不敢伸进孕腔口，只是在顶那处嫩肉，警告那张贪吃的小嘴乖一点。  
但是容齐霸道惯了，非要把黎簇的性器整个吞进去，黎簇被他缠得没办法，开始玩弄他的乳头来分散注意力。指甲刮搔着隐藏的乳孔，有孕以来容齐的乳头时时刻刻硬着，时不时有胀痛感，但是一直没有出奶。

不得不说容齐的身体任何一处手感都很好，两颗乳粒咬起来软嫩弹滑，胀大的时候，就像是薄皮多汁的果实，黎簇用牙嗑一次，就能感觉容齐的后穴紧绞他一次。“别……别咬破了……”容齐每次这么呻吟的时候，都让黎簇想更狠地咬他，但是黎簇怂啊，只好松开牙齿，换上舌头舔。  
“舔舔……不要捏了……”容齐反手去搂黎簇的脑袋，黎簇从他身体里拔了出来，发出“啵”一声，之前堵在里面的淫水漏了出来，就像失禁一样弄脏了床单。  
黎簇爬到容齐身上，拍拍容齐的屁股，容齐心领神会地用腿夹住黎簇的腰，方便黎簇把性器插进他的肉洞里，黎簇跪坐在容齐腿间，低头吮吸着容齐的乳粒，双手也在他胸口按揉。  
“轻……轻……轻点……”容齐抱着黎簇的头，嘴上说着不乐意，手却诚实的按着他的脑袋，挺着胸让他吸。黎簇用舌苔刺激着乳尖，时而只用舌头按压乳粒，时而把整个乳晕都吸进嘴里含着，他插着汁水四溅的肉洞，还想着从容齐胸口吸出乳汁来。  
容齐觉得乳头像是被什么东西堵住了，针扎一样疼，央着黎簇用力替他吸一吸，自己的手忍不住在胸口按来按去，下身的快感和乳头被黎簇咬的快感一并迸发。容齐整个人弓了起来，抬着屁股往黎簇胯下撞，挺着胸让黎簇咬，隆起的小腹缩着，保护着里面的胎儿。  
“乖宝宝快长大，早点出来好让你爹能肏透了你父皇。”黎簇抚摸容齐的肚子，话说的淫靡，让容齐羞耻地恨不得一巴掌抽过去，黎簇还特意凑在他耳边“毕竟，我们的陛下都快馋疯了。”

黎簇挺腰对着孕腔口磨了几下，那个软嫩的嘴几次想叼住黎簇的鸡巴，都被黎簇撤出来，馋的容齐穴也哭，肉茎也哭，都在流水，湿漉漉黏糊糊一片，床单湿了都不够，还积了一小洼水一样。  
见容齐实在是不满足，黎簇一手抚摸上了容齐的性器，一手摸着他一颗乳粒，嘴照顾着另外一颗，下身缓慢但坚决地捅进了孕腔口，把缠着他的嫩肉来来回回蹂躏了几下，最终拔出孕腔，射在肉道里。  
容齐呻吟着，释放在黎簇手里，被叼在黎簇嘴里的那颗乳头，感到一阵刺痛，随即有什么流了出来，黎簇尝到了容齐的初乳，带着奶腥味，稀薄得如同错觉，他含着那一点点，嘴对嘴喂给了容齐，就跟吃了春药似的，两个人又纠缠到了一起。

为了让以后的孩子不跟自己抢容齐胸口的位置，黎簇决心弄出奶粉，但是担心自己做的东西不卫生，容易坏，黎簇苦恼了很长一段时间。  
容齐看在眼里，什么都不说，看他急得团团转，也不告诉他，皇家子嗣都有奶娘喂。  
临生产的两个月，早朝都停了，容齐唯一的乐趣，也就剩下整黎簇了。  
“陛下，如果以后孩子跟我争宠，你站哪边？”再一次制奶粉失败的黎簇摸着容齐的肚子，傻狗一样哼哼唧唧。  
“宠你。”容齐揉着黎簇的脑袋“如果这一胎是个坤泽，你就能当皇后了，开心吗？”  
“不，宠妃还没当过瘾呢。”黎簇亲亲容齐的肚子“陛下继续宠我呗。”


End file.
